As existing methods for electronically inputting characters and illustrations by handwriting, a method of reading information virtually drawn with a finger or an electronic pen and a method of reading information written with an actual pen are known. As a handwriting input device capable of displaying information input by handwriting, a device that includes a display means, such as a display, is available. In an input device that includes a liquid crystal display device as the display, a touch panel and a liquid crystal display panel are stacked and disposed, handwritten characters, etc. virtually drawn on the liquid crystal display panel are input to the input device as position information relating to the touch panel, and the input device stores and displays, on the liquid crystal display panel, the input handwritten characters, etc.
PTL 1 describes an electronic whiteboard device that includes a whiteboard screen formed as an integral structure constituted by a continuous front surface and back surface, allows actual writing of characters, etc. on the front surface of the whiteboard screen with a marker pen, and in a case where a slide start button is pressed, makes the whiteboard screen slide, makes a scanner convert the characters, etc. written on the front surface of the whiteboard screen to image data at the time of sliding, saves the image data, and subsequently erases the characters, etc. written on the front surface of the whiteboard screen to thereby enhance usability and a security function.